Einherjar
'Summary' Einherjars are the life essence of a dead warrior brought back to life by holy beings called Valkyries to serve as noble warriors against the enemies of Valhalla. They may also be considered an extension of a Valkyrie's power and might, as they act as soldiers or guards for the Valkyrie to command and can be considered a weapon that they can wield at will in combat. Einherjars are highly dependant on their Valkyries. Without their Valkyries, Einherjars will not recover from exhaustion caused by long battles, nor will they heal from whatever injuries they sustained. Einherjars also gain added strength from their Valkyries, making them stronger and much more resilient against damage than they were during their mortal life. There are no limits on how many Einherjars a Valkyrie can recruit, as long as they are able to sustain and support their Einherjar warriors whenever they release them for combat. It is a common thought that the amount of Einherjar a Valkyrie has recruited can be used as a way to determine just how strong that Valkyrie is due to the sheer difficulty of supporting Einherjar warriors in combat. Valkyries can summon anyone of their recruited Einherjars at will and they can control how many they want to summon at once, although summoning all of their Einherjars at the same time is indeed an incredible display of a Valkyrie's capability and strength. Einherjars virtually cannot survive and live on without the Valkyrie that gave them their material bodies, although there is another way to replenish their energy. Valhalla has sanctuaries all throughout the parallel worlds that has magical towers called "Heiruns" that projects life energy that cannot be interfered by any means, and provides the Einherjars with this much needed energy source to replenish their artificial bodies, recover from fatigue and heal wounds. This effectively give the Einherjars some form of independence from their Valkyrian masters. However, direct support from their Valkyries are still more effective as they are able supply energy at a faster rate, giving the Einherjars faster stamina recovery and healing. Also, the added strength and endurance they gain from Valkyries are only possible through direct support from them. 'Ranking System' Although Einherjars are chosen because of the bravery and courage they showed before falling in battle, they are not necessarily good natured, nor will they stay loyal to their Valkyrie after gaining a second chance in life. Because of the huge probability that Einherjars might turn rogue, Valhalla put restraints on their souls, disabling the use of their full potential while in the mortal plane. Renegade Einherjars are actually quite common. Missions are given out regarding the capture and/or complete obliteration of these rogue Einherjars, although they are always given a chance to return and repent for abandoning their heavenly superiors. A ranking system is in effect within the Einherjars, all starts off rankless upon recruitment. Higher ranks give them greater independence from their Valkyries and unlocks more of their ability and losens their restraint in the material world, making them much more effective and powerful in battle. These ranks are; Legion (1 Star Einherjar ★): granted to Einherjars that displayed great skill and strength, and was able to be classified as a C-class warrior; Guardian (2 Star Einherjar ★★): awarded to Einherjars that qualifies as a B or A-class warrior and; Vanguard (3 Star Einherjar ★★★): only given to Einherjars that has been classified an S or SS-class warrior, and after their Valkyrie master transcends and becomes a Seraphim will they be granted complete independence and will now rely solely on the Heirun Towers with their restrictions completely off, with complete mastery of their particular element and can wield it without any restraint. There are two types of Einherjars; The Battle Types and the Shinigami Types. Both can perform the other's role, although their main purpose are dictated by their respective types. Battle types will most likely be chosen for missions that involves fighting the Heartless Hordes, while the Shinigami types go about and explore the different parallel worlds protecting the spirits of the departed until a "Deliverance Angel" can come and perform a ceremonial blessing on them so they can enter the purgatory and be judged. The Einherjar's abilities do not determine whether they become a Battle or a Shinigami type, mostly, it is left on the Einherjar's own decision. Shinigami types do not require the full support of their Valkyries and sometimes act on their own, although if necessary, they can still be summoned by their Valkyries. There are instances where Shinigamis aid the Battle types in combatting the Heartless and rescueing stranded angels on the mortal realms. 'Main Teams' The story focuses on the Einherjars that protects Midgard. The teams are grouped together in the current three major chapters of the fanfiction and is listed below: 'Trivia' *Each Einherjar is based on the likeness of majority of the people that the creator has met in real life.They heavily influenced the major characters of the fanfiction, some even contributing to the project by providing short stories and spin-offs. *Majority of the people that these characters were based from have never actually met each other in real life even when their characters actively crosses paths with everyone else in the story.